


Not so Traditional

by Burgie



Series: Christmas Challenge 2015 [7]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Sands wants the Generals to have a normal Christmas for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Traditional

Like everything else on the Dark Core base, Christmas wasn’t normal. Knowing this, Sangordha gathered the sirens together in the living room, or the closest thing that the base had to a living room. It had an electric fire (a real one was an unacceptable risk on an oil rig), some carpet, and now it had Christmas decorations. Including the tree in the middle of the room with perfectly-wrapped gifts under it.

“Alright,” he said once all three girls were standing in front of him. “This is Justin’s first Christmas with his grandfather, and I want it to be perfect.”

“It will be,” said Katja. “I promise, father.”

“It’s not you that I’m worried about,” said Sands. “Jessica, Sabine, undo your tricks.”

“What tricks?” asked Sabine. “I didn’t set any traps, daddy.” She looked to her father with big, oh-so-innocent eyes.

“Okay,” said Jess. She waved her hand and several snapping sounds were soon heard. Three of the gifts disappeared, while another two turned into a sharp-toothed creature and a tank of piranhas.

“Oh, that’s where you went, Amaranth,” Sabine cooed, picking up the creature and cuddling it. It snapped at her hand but she quickly withdrew it. “You need feeding, yes you do.” That said, she left the room to feed her pet.

“You booby-trapped the presents?” asked Katja. “Why can’t we just do something normal for once?”

“Yes, because she does this every year,” said Jess with a huff. “Now we can have a normal Christmas. Just for our mortal or part-mortal guest.”

“I expected better of Sabine,” said Sands. “She’s always so eager to impress me, but she knows how disappointed I would be if she ruined Justin’s first Christmas with his grandfather.”

“Are you going to lecture her anyway?” asked Jess. “I want to be there when you do.”

“Yes,” said Sands. “But I’ll do that after Christmas. For now, let’s get this place ready for tomorrow’s holiday. We still have a lot of food to prepare.”

“I’ll help, if you’ll let me,” said Katja. “I’m not good at cooking but maybe I can get the things that you’ll need?”

“Yes, you can do that,” said Sands, inclining his head slightly. “Jessica, don’t think that you’re getting away with this. You will be on cleaning-up duty.”

“But I removed the traps like you asked,” said Jessica, curling her fingers in disgust at the idea.

“That is why your punishment is not more severe,” said Sands. “Even princesses must be punished.”

“Fine,” said Jess, folding her arms in front of her chest. “This is all Sabine’s fault, you know.”

“Keep complaining and I will increase the severity of your punishment,” Sands warned. That shut her up quite effectively.

For once, Katja was glad about Justin’s presence. At least they’d finally have a normal Christmas.


End file.
